The Special Forces
by SFP83
Summary: “Now don’t look at me like that. You should feel honored that I chose you, your going to change the world. It’s just too bad; you won’t be here to see it.” Who can she trust? Inu/YuYu crossover. Pairing: Kagome/Hiei Alternate Universe/Reality.
1. Chapter 1

The Special Forces

By SFP

DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. YuYu Hakusho belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi.

Ch.1

Kagome kept as still as possible, the only movements she allowed being the minute rise and fall of her chest with each breath she took and the slight shifting of her eyes as she surveyed the area. The marsh went still, animals and bugs becoming quite, a sure signal the enemy was getting closer.

There was no possible way she could fight again, even with her abilities, not with the extent of her injuries. If they caught her again, there was no question about it, she **would** die. She'd make sure of it, just so she wouldn't have to go back, and she'd take out as many of them as she could simultaneously.

She kept her breathing slow and even, so as not to give away her position to the enemy. They were closer now. She could feel their hate, anger and pain. Emotions she had induced in them, and was now paying for in kind. The feelings were so intense they felt as if they were her own, they might very well have been, at least in part, she was so tired telling the difference was hard to do right now.

Her vision was becoming blurred, her body weary and in profound pain, yet her breathing always stayed the same. "_We need you to gather information and bring it back so we may infiltrate the camp, I'll get you the correspondence of the surrounding area. Get your gear together. You leave at twenty-two hundred. _" Kagome couldn't swallow the bile that rose in the back of her throat at the thought of the people that had put her in this position. There was bitterness in her mouth she couldn't get free of, the bitterness of betrayal.

Two of the men looking for her pushed their way through the heavy reeds, making as little noise as possible in the stagnant water. She could see, both men were heavily armed and had their weapons at the ready. She dare not move, if she did the enemy would see her. These men were trained and had no problems with causing pain or killing, they had proven that much to her already.

"_You see boy, you don't want me as your enemy. I'm a dangerous man with many connections, and you've out run your usefulness to me." . . . . "Now don't look at me like that. You should feel honored that I chose you, your going to change the world. It's just too bad; you won't be here to see it."_ The memory dispelled almost as quickly as it had come, a reminder of just one of the many terrible days she had spent in the enemy camp.

She almost breathed a sigh of relief, but caught herself, when the two men she had injured in her escape continued slowly walking, keeping their weapons at the ready and skimming the surroundings with their eyes as they went. Kagome stayed still, even after the two men had left and she could no longer feel them, only allowing her body to relax the slightest bit. When night fell, she would head in the direction of Sango's base.

It had been a long time since she had seen Sango, but they wrote to each other occasionally, that was how she knew where Sango's location was. At least she hoped she was still there. Kagome and Sango had met in training, through Sango's little brother Kohaku who was in the same regiment as Kagome.

She hoped she could trust Sango still, with everything that had happened, Kagome didn't know who could be trusted and who could not, it was a chance she had to take. If it turned out Sango could be trusted, the older woman was sure to be upset and furious with the things that had transpired. But then there were also things that could happen in the time to come, to be upset about. If Kagome couldn't trust the older woman, Sango would be damned, because Kagome would take out as many traitors as she could before succumbing to death, Sango included.

The night was clear, a cool gentle breeze drifted through the area, helping to relieve some of the humidity that lingered in the air. She made her way through the base, being silent as she traveled. Movement from the corner of her eye made her slip into the shadows, then become still, a silent specter to the world around her. Her breathing slowed instead of speeding up as a normal persons would.

Realizing what the movement was, she almost wanted to laugh or cry from relief, but held it together. Her body hurt, felt waited down, her emotions and the pain from wounds, was wreaking havoc with her control and concentration. It felt as if the world were spinning off its axis and taking her down with it. When the garments on the clothes' line shifted in the wind again, it gave her an idea, they were men's but they would work.

Skirting the buildings, trying to stay to the shadows as much as possible, she made her way to the clothing drifting in the breeze. The articles of apparel were all men's. They would be large, very large, but they would still serve there purpose as a camouflage while she was here. Grabbing only what she needed, she made her way back toward the building to the safety of the deeper shadows. Still, going slow so as not to attract the eye. Movement always drew the eye.

Once in the deeper shadows of the night, were there was relative safety, she donned the garb, making adjustments as needed. Looking around once more, a thought struck her. There had only been men's clothing on the line. Did that mean the women bunked in different quarters? Or did they just not do laundry today? She tucked her hair up more securely into the hat she had just placed on her head. She would have to take a closer look if she wanted to find Sango. She just hoped Sango was still here.

Kagome had just come around the bunkers bringing more buildings into sight, when a warm tingling feeling pored over her, and then there was a small amount of calm emotion. However, by the time she felt it, it was too late. Darkness overcame her with the blow to the back of her head.

"What do you have there?" Inuyasha asked, his eyes on the dark shape draped over Mirokus' shoulder. The closer he came the more Inuyasha could make out, his eyes narrowed in suspicion when the dark shape took on a humanoid form. "Or maybe I should say who?"

"I found this little fellow sniffing around the bunkers." The look in Mirokus eyes intensified. "Our cover might be blown if their sending in people, or they might just be paranoid about us who knows. Better safe then sorry I say."

Inuyashas' gaze narrowed even more after he took a deep breath. He didn't like it. He couldn't smell the person's scent, not with the strong smell of blood and forest covering him.

"Well, don't just stand there, take him in and tie him up, I'll get the others."

This was a first for her, she had never been caught unaware before, it did not sit well with her at all, she made a mental note to never let it happen again. She was draped over a mans shoulder, with an arm wrapped around her waist and they were walking somewhere. This person was very calm, and she liked that, it made her job a lot easier. He hadn't tied her up yet a big mistake on his part, whoever this was, must have thought she would stay unconscious for a while. She loved it when people assumed things, which they usually did about her, it gave her an advantage.

The person holding her came to a stop, she could hear the jangling of keys, and feel the movement as her captor pushed the door open. She couldn't feel anyone else in the room, which was very good. When the person lifted their arm to flip the light switch, she struck hard and fast.

Her right hand gripped the waistband of his pants a second before her left elbow smashed into the back of his head, at the same time her knee came up into his face with a loud crack. The arm around her waist slipped, she took the opportunity, using the grip she had on his waistband and belt as leverage to slip off his shoulder. The second her feet touched the ground she was behind him, a swift kick to the backs of his knees and he was down at the level she wanted him. Kagome locked her arm around his chin area, bringing his head back and exposing his neck. She could hear him swallow heavily when she placed the knife she had acquired from his own belt to his neck.

Kagomes eyes narrowed on the man she held in her grasp. 'What's the mater with this guy is he on drugs or something? He's still calm, with just a hint of nervousness; you'd think he was going to the dentist, not having someone hold an eight-inch knife to his damn throat.'

"Now" her voice was a steady, almost bored drawl that completely contradicted her arm tightened even more around his head. "I'm looking for someone, and _you're_ going to help me find her."


	2. Chapter 2

The Special Forces

By SFP

DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. YuYu Hakusho belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi.

CH.2

Speculation and worry were the fillings that hit Kagome first, then she heard the murmur of quite voices. Her arm stiffening even more on the mans head was the only indication of her discomfort. God what she wouldn't give to go back to the way things were, when she knew what was happening, or at least thought she knew. However, that was the problem wasn't it, that's what landed her in this mess to begin with, she hadn't known and had almost been killed because of it, she could still be killed if this turned out bad.

The door opened and in stepped a man with long silver hair and dog-ears 'He must be a demon' was the thought that flittered threw Kagomes head. She also noted that he hadn't closed the door yet, something that could be a potential advantage for her later if she needed it, but she wouldn't count on it. Kagome could feel at least five other people in the immediate area, besides the two men she could see presently. And from the feel of it, they were behind the man with silver hair, waiting to get into the room.

To say that Inuyasha was surprised would be an understatement, but that didn't stop him from reacting as he was trained too. He stepped to the left while drawing his sidearm, pointing it at the person holding his friend and comrade hostage. The only clear shot he had though was an elbow shot, even with Miroku being on his knees, the person was still short enough to use his friend as a shield, exposing only their arms and head. He still couldn't see who the person was, them having a hat on blocking there face from view.

"Drop the weapon or I'll shoot!" Inuyashas' voice rang out loud and clear in the room, giving his comrades a warning at the same time as telling the intruder how it was going to be. The other members of his unit sprang into action; filling threw the door, heading to the right one at a time, weapons drawn.

Kagome really didn't want to kill anyone, but she also wanted to stay alive if she could. Hopefully she could find Sango, then get the situation cleared up. "I don't want to hurt anyone, but I'm looking for a person, the last I heard, she was here."

The second person that entered the room, heading to the right, recognized the voice immediately. Her weapon lowered a fraction. "Ka . . . Kagome?"

Inuyashas' eyes tightened again, 'it's a girl? She's hurt and she took Miroku down in hand to hand?'

"Sango?" the woman's name came out in a soft whisper, almost a relieved sigh, but Kagome would not get her hopes up yet. There was still the possibility that the other woman was a traitor. She would just have to find out, but that would be the easy part. Soon this would come to an end one way or another and then Kagome could get the rest she so desperately wanted. "Do you know what's happened?"

Kagome had prepared herself to receive the feelings of the people in the room with her, the biggest responsive feeling she had picked up on so far had been surprise. If any of them knew of what happened, their feelings would give them away, it would most likely be an emotional blow to her if they did know and were in agreement with the traitors, she would need to focus in order to block the blow and act fast.

Nothing but confusion reached her. They didn't know what she was talking about, yet.

"My team was sent just south of here, on a supposed training op." Her voice held a definite snidness to it before it returned to her normal drawl. "We were sold out to an enemy." The emotions that came to her now varied, there was still confusion, but there was also worry. These people knew nothing about what had happened, and for that, she was glad.

She lowered the knife from the mans neck slowly, released his head and then stepped back. "I meant no harm here. I am sorry for my actions against you and your team but . . . " she took a deep, painful breath, then released it slowly before finishing what she was saying "I had nowhere else to go, and I had to be sure you wouldn't hand me back over to those monsters."

Miroku stood up slowly, rubbing the red mark where the knife had been placed to his neck. A tinge of bruising from where Kagome had struck him in the face could already be seen forming. He coughed, clearing his throat then moved over to stand with the rest of his team "Its ok, no real harm done." Everyone else in the room lowered their weapons also. Kagome wished there had been no real harm done, but that wasn't the case, there had been a lot of real harm done, just not by her. She ghosted her fingers over her face in the same spot she could feel bruising on Miroku, well maybe just a little, though he did strike her first.

Sango licked her lips nervously "You're hurt. We should send in a rescue team while . . . " she trailed off seeing the look Kagome was giving her, there was a sadness there that was horrifying to Sango. "What aren't you telling us Kagome?" She already new the answer, but had to be sure anyway, gods she hoped she was wrong.

Kagomes throat constricted, making it even harder then it already was to breathe "I'm so sorry Sango . . . I'm the only one left." There was no preparing herself for what came next. The onslaught of emotions from Sango alone was staggering, adding to that the others in the room and well, Kagome was in a world of upset.

Both women dropped their weapons and fell to their knees at the same time, shocking everyone present. However, while Sango let loose a mournful wail then started crying into her hands, Kagome grabbed her head with one hand and her chest with the other, and then pitched forward into a dead faint, the emotional overload on top of other injuries just too much for her to handle.

When Kagome woke up, she was groggier then she had ever felt before in her life. Her head throbbed and her stomach tightened, threatening to revolt. Thinking she was still in the antagonists' camp, she jumped when she felt gentle hands on her back. She was just about to spring into action when a soft female voice interrupted her. "Your safe now, you don't have to worry anymore. Please, just relax." There was genuine worry for her in the voice and in the person's feelings.

Kagome was lying on her stomach, but if she turned her head at an angle, she could see a small blue haired woman and a tall man with bright red hair. She wasn't tied down or bound in any way so she could move freely, instead of moving though, she chose to remain, to see what would come of this. "Who are you two? And what are you doing to my back?"

The male answered her "my name is Kurama and this is Yukina, we didn't really have the chance to meat properly earlier, we're members in Sango's team. As for your other question, you are injured and needed treatment as soon as possible." Kagome looked at them, remembering earlier events now that they had been mentioned, that was not normal, she had never had memory problems before. Damn, why did she feel so groggy?

Her voice slurred slightly, "where is Sango?" Her vision unfocused for a second, going black, then coming back so sharply she had to close her eyes to keep out all the colored spots she was seeing. What was wrong with her?

"I had to sedate her. It was as if you too were connected somehow, the more upset she grew, the worse your condition became. You wouldn't happen to know why, would you?" Kurama had some ideas as to why they would be connected in such a way, but he couldn't be sure without some proof.

Kagome chose not to answer his question, instead asking another of her own. "Why do I feel like I've been drugged?"

Kurama wasn't surprised when she didn't answer his question, he hadn't thought she would. He bowed his head somewhat, showing her he accepted her evasion of the inquiry, for now. "I injected a fairly strong painkiller into your bloodstream. That and blood loss would account for any sluggishness you feel."

"Oh, that would explain it wouldn't it?" her voice was slow in coming out, her vision gradually becoming dark again. She was having trouble even understanding herself "You know, I hate drugs." With that, she lost the fight to remain awake again.

Kurama chuckled softly; she reminded him of someone else he knew, come to think of it, she reminded him of more then one person. It was funny; she hadn't even noticed her clothes' being missing. Yukina gave him a strange look for laughing, but he just waved her off. "Lets finish cleaning her back and then we can see what exactly we have to deal with." The blue haired women nodded her affirmative.

Kurama and Yukina went back to cleaning off her back; they would be here for a while from what they could see already. How the girl survived the wounds, and without infection at that, was anyone's guess.

Yukina and Kurama both winced when they could see her back without all the gunk that had been covering it. Kurama hugged Yukina to his hard body when she made a distressed sound in the back of her throat. "Are you sure you want to be here Yukina? I can do it on my own if you need to leave. I'll understand, sweetheart." His voice only held love and understanding in it, there was no judgment whatsoever.

She squared her shoulders; she could be strong for the man she loved. There was no way she was leaving him to do this on his own. Besides the girl needed her. Kurama was great when it came to medical treatment, there was no doubt about that, but he did not have her abilities. "No, I can do this. She will need me to heal what I can." Kurama smiled at her. Her determination was just one of the many things he loved about her.

Kagomes back was a bloody raw, burnt mess. Someone had pierced through her skin and muscular tissue with, what looked to be, very large leather sewing needles, four to be exact. The ends of the needles were scorched, as if they had been hooked up to something hot. Perhaps they had used electrical shocks on her. There were swatches of skin missing in patterns on her back. Kurama recognized the wound marks for what they were. She had been whipped repeatedly.

After Kurama removed the needles from her back, Yukina went to work on healing the poor girl. It was a very long process, and by the time her back was fully healed, Yukina felt ready to pass out herself. But even then, she would have continued, had Kurama not told her to stop. The rest of the wounds would have to be treated in the good old-fashioned way.

It was appalling to see all the wounds that littered the small, young women's body. Her left side, right above the hipbone, had been stabbed repeatedly in the same spot. It looked as if someone had taken great care to inflict pain, yet not hit anything vital while doing so.

She was absolutely covered in bruises. Cuts lined the soft undersides of her arms, the insides of her thighs and between her toes and fingers, some of them would need to be stitched closed, while others would require just butterfly strips, they would all need ointments and bandages. Someone had really done a number on her. Yukina and Kurama worked all threw the night. Both were thankful, Kagome didn't wake up again that night.


	3. Chapter 3

The Special Forces

By SFP

DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. YuYu Hakusho belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi.

CH.3

When Kagome woke again, it was to the feel of a person watching her. Not the best feeling in the world. She could tell it was Sango, just by the emotions she was feeling, but at least they were not raging this time. Sango had gotten herself under control. Yes, there was a heavy sadness and a clear amount of anger, but not the soul crushing despair and murderous rage she had felt from her beforehand.

She spoke without opining her eyes "I'm sorry about your brother, I really am, but . . . there was nothing I could do at the time." She opened her eyes to see Sango looking at her, an unreadable mask upon her face. A mask would never do Sango any good with her, Kagome would always know what she was feeling, would feel her regrets as if they were her own. Nevertheless, she would let her believe she had fooled everyone, herself included.

"The rest of my team returned just last night. My commanding officer would like to talk to you about what happened. Will you talk to him?" Sango's voice was just as tight and controlled as her face was, the perfect mask on the outside, but so very flawed on the inside. She didn't want to talk about her brother right now. It hurt too much.

Kagomes eyelids slipped closed again before she answered. "Yes . . . I'll talk to him." Sango lightly touched the back of her hand, but Kagome moved her hand away quickly, the physical contact making the emotional ones too strong for Kagome to handle. Gods how she wished this were just a nightmare from which she could wake up. Minutes passed, both women in their own thoughts about the situation.

The sound of the chair scraping the floor as it slid away from the bedside was what brought Kagome from her thoughts. Sango's clothes rustled as she got up and walked away, only when she paused at the door did Kagome open her eyes. Sango's back was to her, her hand griping the doorjamb tightly, as if for support. "I love him very much. He is . . . was my only brother." Her shoulders shook with a fine tremble. "I'm happy you're alive; don't think I'm not, please. I . . ." She swallowed audibly before continuing, "You're like my little sister. They will pay for everything they did to you two, I promise." Sango's voice trailed off with a chocked sob that made Kagome cringe on the inside; there was pain in her voice now, but even more on the inside that she tried to hide still. Sango left the room quickly, before the rest of her mask cracked.

Kagome let out a heavy breath, and then winced as the wound in her side throbbed along with her ribs. However, her back felt much better now. She made an educated guess that someone in Sango's' team was a healer. She would need to thank whoever patched her up last night. Probably the red headed male or light-blue haired female she saw last night. Her memory from last night was still a little too foggy to be sure.

Well she supposed she should get up now, she had been out for far too long as it was. There were things that needed to be done. Finding the commander of Sango's team being her top priority. She gingerly sat up, sliding her legs over the edge of the cot, before standing on legs that would much rather have buckled. She took a deep breath, before straitening to her full height of a non-impressive four foot, ten inches.

It was then that she noticed she was completely naked, well except for the bandages' that covered her here or there, and those in no way gave her any kind of protection from prying eyes. She grabbed the white sheet that had previously been covering her, rapping it around herself. Ok, change of plans. Her first priority now was to find some clothing.

Her eyes swept the room in a searching fashion, one that had been drilled into her for a very long time now. They landed on what looked to be lockers of some sort, she slowly walked over to it, pulling open the first door she came too. Inside were bandages', sterile water and that sort of thing. Nothing she could dress in though. She moved to the next metal door, but found it to be locked, probably held meds or something, she guessed.

She moved on to the next locker unit. Inside the first door, were blankets and other such linens. She blew out a heavy breath threw her mouth, fluttering her hair in the process. This was getting tedious, and she was getting frustrated. Not something, that was a normal reaction for her, without a bigger cause. Why was she frustrated all of a sudden? In addition, was that anger she felt? It was so subtle, it was barely there. Like it was berried deep, in the roots of her very soul. She felt a small ripple of shock run threw her system. Then there was nothing.

Someone snorted, the sound so low, she almost didn't hear it. Kagome turned were she was standing, her eyes going strait to the door of the room she was in. in the doorway stood a man. How had she missed him coming up on her like that? She was shocked to her very core. She had been trained by some of the best, or in some cases, depending on how you looked at it, worst instructors in the world.

It was then, that she realized why she hadn't noticed him before now. The thought struck her like a physical blow to the chest, making her heart race for reasons' she could not understand. His emotions' didn't come through to her like other peoples' did. They were so subtle, they blended in with her own, on a level she hadn't known possible. She had never met a person before that could actually, 'tone down' their emotions, making them almost impossible to detect.

This man could possibly be one of the most dangerous men in existence, at least to her anyway. She unconsciously slipped into a more defendable position, without portraying any animosity.

The man raised an eyebrow at her, his face masked in indifference along with his emotions. "You're to come with me."

Kagome looked at the man trying to estimate his threat potential; she could usually size an opponent up within seconds, not him though. He was short for a man, but that didn't tell her anything, she never presumed anything off size. His hair was black with a white starburst in the front and it stood on end. Again, that told her nothing, except for the fact that he was a good-looking man.

His eyes were what told her what she needed to know, they were hard set, focused eyes, that were one of the darkest reds' she had ever seen in her life. That told her, he was determined, strong willed to the point that he was probably stubborn in nature, and he did not like things that were not within his control. Of course she probably could have deduced that from the fact that he could 'tone down' his emotions. The man obviously had a ridiculous amount of control, something she was extremely envious of.

Her eyes narrowed just the slightest fraction "are you the commanding officer?"

"No."

"Do you know where I might find him? And possibly some clothes'?"

He raked his eyes' over her, as if just now noticing her lack of proper attire. His face stayed in its same bland expression the entire time he looked at her, which wasn't that long. Kagome had never felt so non-feminine in her life. Humph, what did she care what he thought of her. She had never been worried about what men thought of her before, why start now? She was not a normal woman, and could never have a normal relationship, hell she couldn't have any kind of romantic relationship period.

'Besides to the team, I'm just one of the guys''. That thought was like cold water being splashed over her. Even if she could have a relationship, which she could not, she would not have time for one. She had murderers and a traitor to hunt down.

"Hn, in the next locker. I'll wait for you outside." and then he was gone.

Kagome went to the locker he had indicated, pulling out a casual uniform. They were different colored then what her team had worn. These were black. She squeezed the article of clothing in a tight fist. She would get revenge for the murders of her fellow soldiers, even if it were the last thing she did.

A/N; Thank you to all my reviewers. Your words of encouragement motivated me to write this chapter faster then I normally would have. Again thank you.

SFP


	4. Chapter 4

The Special Forces

By SFP

Ch.4

Kagome fallowed the silent mans swift strides, down the long, wide corridor. The pace the man was setting was painful to kagomes' side, and the cuts that ran along the insides of her legs and toes. However, she wasn't going to complain, she was in a hurry to get this done and over with too.

Like many basses, even temporary ones, this ones' walls were blank and painted a dull grey color. What doors were in the hallway, were all spread apart by a good twenty to thirty feet.

Kagome let her eyes travel back to the silent man, just two steps in front of her. She was curious about him. Where had he come from? Did someone teach him how to basically shut his emotions off like that? Moreover, if so, where could she find the person that trained him? Because she would sure love to have that ability. Oh, she knew that most beings that carried great power also carried great burdens'. Her problem was, she did not want the great power she did have at all, the burdens of it usually outweighed the "great power" so much so, that all there was, was great burden.

Kagome was pulled out of her thoughts by the feel of many different emotions, from many different people. She rubbed at her temple with her right hand, trying without success to alleviate the pressure that was already starting to build in her head. She was hoping she wouldn't get a nosebleed along with the headache.

They stopped at one of the entrances; raised voices could barely be made out through the thick door. The man opened the door, silently ushering Kagome in with just a look. All talking stopped the moment the door was opened and Kagome walked in. many people sat at a long, conference style table. Two of the men in the group of people sitting at the table, were not actually sitting, but standing in front of chairs at the table, looking for all the world, like they were going to start trading blows.

Kagome could feel the hostility in the room chocking her, threatening to drown her in its thickness. moisture started to bead on her brow line as the turbulent emotions in the room swamped her, beating at her the same way Gail force winds would beat at any normal person standing in the middle of a hurricane.

She was going to get sick. She should have left the moment she felt the anger charged air of the room. She took a step back, out of reflex. Only to bump into the hard chest of the man that had ushered her into the room. Damn, she had not been aware he had moved into the room behind her. Again, she had the thought that he was probably the most dangerous man she had ever met. She wanted to shiver but controlled the urge.

Sparks jumped between the two of them. Literally. Moving from her back to his front in small arches of fire. Kagome gasped, at the same time the man did, only hers was slightly louder. No one besides the two of them noticed. She stepped away quickly, a stuttered apology forming on her lips, only the words never made it out of her mouth. It was only after the emotions in the room started to swamp her again; that she realized what had happened.

The moment she had touched him, the emotions in the room had been tampered down some, not completely, but enough that she did not feel so sick, so smothered. Now that she was no longer in contact with him though, the feelings were battering at her again, although, not as bad as before. Just enough to give her a migraine and to turn her stomach a little.

She turned halfway, looking at the short man behind her in wide-eyed disbelief. He was giving her a measured stare, almost as if, just now, really seeing her for the first time ever. Her heart was beating a frantic tempo in her chest. Fear? Maybe, maybe not. She swallowed hard, swaying just the slightest bit from the shock of it all.

His voice was deep, yet he did not speak loudly, and she could not imagine him ever having too with a voice like that. There was a subtle power there that invoked listening, demanded it with quiet force. "I suggest you all get yourselves under control. immediately." and with that, he looked away, brushing past her, giving her yet another small respite from the battering emotions of the room, then took a seat at the table, with the rest of his team.

Kagome turned back to face the room full of people.

They were all staring at her, making her very uncomfortable. She wasn't used to being with so many people at once, feeling so many people at once. This was something that was very new and enormously unnerving if not frightening.

How warped was that, when she could go on the most secret of missions, do what most could not, and not be bothered by it at all, but get her near people and she was ready to break down, getting the shakes and feeling the need to run just to get away from it all?

Her team would have known what the problem was, and would have dealt with it accordingly. They would have left her the hell alone until she was not so sick from the overload of other peoples' emotions. Not these people though, they did not understand her, could not tell what was bothering her. Or that there **_was_** anything bothering her at all. If they could tell there was something bothering her, they probably assumed it was her wounds, not that, that was not true, because they did bother her, just not as much as the emotional exposure of it all. She couldn't be left alone right now though, no mater how much she might wish otherwise, not at such a crucial time. Not when a killer and a traitor needed to be caught.

One of the men at the table stood. She had not noticed before now, but the other two men, the ones that had been ready to trade blows, had already taken their seats again. They had also calmed their feelings somewhat. It was just too bad the damage had already been done; her pore head was killing her. Again.

It was not like her to be so . . . Inward drawn. Why was her focus so divided? Were the drugs they had given her still affecting her that much? Or was it more? She glanced at the short, dark, mysterious man. Maybe he wasn't just affecting her abilities', could he be the one making her so . . . Scatterbrained. She grimaced in distaste at her own thinking, not liking that thought in the least.

The silver-haired man that was now standing spoke, bringing her full attention to him. He looked somewhat like the man with the dog ears, one of the people who just so happened to be responsible for her pounding head at the moment. "My name is Captain Toshio. Now tell me why are you here at my base exactly."

Wow, she had never heard a voice that . . . Cold before. It was too bad she could still feel his dim emotions; otherwise, she would believe he did not have any. It seemed as if he were trying not to have any feelings at all. His control kind of reminded her of the short mans, but not exactly, the captain was trying to shut his emotions out, were as the other man seemed to keep his in, tightly coiled around himself so to speak. The same yet so completely different.

Kagome straitened her posture, under the watchful eyes of everyone present. Holding her shoulders back and her head up, her eyes stayed locked on the captains' as she answered. "I'm here sir, because my team was sold out to an enemy by someone that has a lot of power or clout in our government."

A/N: Dear Madmiko, I am so, so sorry! I was not purposely trying to single you out in my authors note from Mishaps in Motion. I feel terrible!! I was actually referring to all my stories, on all the sites I have them posted at (totally my fault, I should have been more specific). This miscommunication is completely and utterly my fault and I hope you will forgive me. The only reason that (horrifically long) authors note was placed in Mishaps in Motion was because that was the story I updated last. (I probably should have put that A/N on my profile page instead of in one of my stories huh?) Any ways, again I apologize. You and your family will be in my thoughts. If your daughter is still not in good health, I hope she will be soon.

Sincerely

Sara

SFP

PS: I have decided to dedicate this chapter to you and your daughter. Hope you liked it.


	5. Chapter 5

The Special Forces

By SFP

Ch.5

Previously in The Special Forces:

Kagome straitened her posture, under the watchful eyes of everyone present. Holding her shoulders back and her head up, her eyes stayed locked on the captains' as she answered. "I'm here sir, because my team was sold out to an enemy by someone that has a lot of power or clout in our government."

________________________________________________________________________

In the present:

The night she had come to them, she had made a very similar remark, though half the beings present now, had not been there then. There were a few gasps fallowed closely by feelings of outrage and / or disbelief from some of the individuals seated at the long table. No one spoke for a lengthy amount of time. Confusion flared brightly in Kagomes mind from some of those around her. Others felt more passive in their emotions. Kagome resisted the intense urge to peek at her _escort_.

She didn't however, resist rubbing her temple with an unsteady hand once more. To many emotions mauling her at once, making her feel like someone was taking a power drill to her cranium. The hair at the nap of her neck was slick with perspiration and her throat was becoming tighter by the second. Would she pass out from the oxygen deprivation? Probably not, she wasn't that lucky.

Suddenly raised voices were heard throughout the room, almost everyone speaking at once. Kagome tried to hide the cringe that appeared on her face as best as she could.

Commanding officer Toshio raised his right hand, making the clamoring voices of just moments before, vanish as quickly as they had begun. Kagome was slightly thankful to the detached man, though she would have been even more so, had he been capable of turning off the emotions instead, just as the shorter, darker man could. Gods she _truly _envied that ability.

It took a few seconds, but eventually Toshio spoke, his voice measured and controlled. His emotions were almost the same, yet instead of being measured and controlled, they were more . . . Dull and restricted then anything. "You believe you were sold out by our government. Those are some very high charges indeed. On what grounds do you believe this to be so?"

Kagome figured something like this would happen, though, that didn't lessen her annoyance even remotely. She grit her teeth, bearing down on her jaw with a solid force. '_Pompous son of a . . . what does he think I caused this damage to myself?_' she took a deep breath, trying to calm the raging tornado of feelings engulfing her. The breathing exercises never worked, yet she always tried it just the same.

Then she spoke, clinched teeth not hindering her in the slightest. "My grounds for this _**knowledge**_ sir, is this; I am but one on a team with eight other beings. As it stands, I am the only surviving member of that team." Kagome unclenched her jaw, yet her hands stayed in a fisted position, blood barely starting to stain the sterile strips of tape in between her fingers that covered the cuts there, she couldn't feel the sting of her wounds over the sensations her memories were producing just then. -Anger, embarrassment, torment- yet the most shattering one, to her, had been the fear. Hers and her comrades.

The conversation was taking its toll on her, what with her own emotions on top of everyone else's . . . Sango's' silent mourning and ire being a prime example. Her voice was snide with the next set of words that slid off her tongue like a bad taste "I watched as my . . . _commanding_ _officer_ sold out his own people with a smile on his sick face, then had his brains blown out." Hell the man had even made sure to send her in first. Traitorous Bastard.

Kagomes voice became devoid of all the emotions she was feeling, when she spoke her next sentence. "My team was one of the best. What's to keep them from infiltrating yours if they haven't already?"

"If that is the case as you would have us believe, and your senior officer had his "brains blown out" as you so eloquently put it, shouldn't that take care of the . . . traitors you speak of?"

Kagome shrugged her shoulders in a deceptively calm method, her voice once again a bland drawl. "They talked before the whole "_Brains being blown out_" incident. I overheard some of it. And from the bits and pieces . . . " she could not keep the flashing imagery of splattered gray matter and broken bone fragments from her mind after saying that. '_oh gods,_ _Kohaku_. . .' Swallowing the bile that crept up the back of her throat, she continued. "From the talk I did pick up while there, I would have to say the cancer has spread higher up the chains of command then anyone would ever think possible." Kagome stared at Sango's team leader, trying to convey the importance of listening to her with her eyes alone.

He in-turn appeared to think on it for a moment. Kagome could feel the groups leader dimly threw the rest of the assemblage and herself -with the exception of the short man who still seemed to be sending out nothing but an echo of feelings . . . somehow-, muted anxiety on top of mistrust. If she were to make a guess, she would say the commanding officer was weighing his options. '_Good_'.

"I will inform my superiors of the events you speak of, until then you will stay here. For your own . . . Protection . . . of-course."

Kagome understood completely. He didn't trust her in the least. That was acceptable, because frankly, the feelings were entirely mutual, in more ways then one. She nodded her head just the slightest bit, however, the pain in her head from just that little bit of movement alone felt like she had just returned from a whole night of head banging at a heavy-metal concert instead. "of-course" she said aloud.

"Who is your superior now that your commanding officer is dead privet?"

Kagome snorted under her breath before answering. Hopefully this fiasco would be over soon. "Colonel Kaede sir. And just so you know, I'm not a privet . . . My ranks' _are_, First Lieutenant and Specialist." Kagome took great satisfaction in the surprise she felt radiating off the others in the room, especially the captain, even if it didn't show on his face. She knew she looked too young to hold either off those positions, hell by all rights she _was_ too young. . . Nevertheless, she was different, and her upbringing was undeniably out of the norm.

"Hmm. Everyone dismissed." the captain said with a casual flick of the wrist.

Kagome slipped out the door before anyone else could even think to stop her for . . . Questions or any other such thing. She needed fresh air. Lots of fresh air! Her head felt like it was going to explode, or at least split wide open. And her stomach . . . Oh gods! She could feel the saliva gathering in her mouth, telling her to go somewhere privet so she could get sick without anyone seeing her weakness.

She stumbled threw a set of large doors at the end of the corridor, hoping this way would lead her once more into the outside world. Maybe, just maybe, she could make it to the tree line before becoming sick.

The gods must have been with her on this day, because as it turns out, she picked the right doors. Kagome bolted for the trees just in sight, her vision becoming tunnel like, then blurring around the edges. White-hot pain lancing threw her skull more and more with each painful footfall.

One second she was running for the trees in sight, and then in the next, strong arms had wrapped themselves around her and her nose was crammed up against a very hard, well-defined chest.

"Didn't you hear what Sesshoumaru said girl? You're not to leave."

'Who's Sesshoumaru?' However, she never got the chance to ask . . . because she was far too busy throwing up on the person who had caught her up against his chest.

A/N: Sorry all, for not updating in so long, But writing has taken a back seat for the last few months. Honestly, I cannot promise that It will get better any time soon either, But I will try my hardest.

I hope you all liked this chapter, I had a lot of fun writing it, ^_^ hopefully the next one will be just as fun.

Over n out

~SFP~


	6. Chapter 6

So sorry you all! My stories are going to be on hold for a while. -Pouts- I broke one of the fingers in my hand. I can be so klutzy sometimes. I am also suffering from some writers block at the moment. On the bright side, I am finally getting married to the man I have clamed as my husband for the last ten years. -our anniversary was the first of this month, and we are getting hitched on the twenty fourth. We were actually thinking about doing it on April fools day (the first of April) but decided that might not be the best idea. LOL! Well anyway, wish me luck with changing my last name. ^_^" Hopefully I will get over this blasted writers block soon.

P.S. sorry this was not a chapter.


End file.
